


Superhero Refuge

by wistfulmemory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the small things that make a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> aoirse7 asked for Falcon, Sam Wilson: Superhero Refuge (based on this post http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/1200x/9c/5e/4c/9c5e4c0568566607b622e4c54639e247.jpg )

Sam had gotten to the point where he was about ready to post a “NO SUPERHEROES ALLOWED!” sign on his door, but he figured his neighbors would start wondering about him (well, more than they already were with all of the strange people coming to his house all hours of the day and night). But when the latest person showed up at his door (she said she was a captain?), he just opened it a little wider and let her inside. Maybe he’d make pancakes for breakfast…


End file.
